Distributed fiber optic sensors and cables are commonly clamped to the tubing or casing during run-in-hole. The cables are cut at packers and re-spliced once they are fed through the packers, or cut and spliced at sensor locations. Conventional practice is to take the cables and sensors to a cabin with positive pressure to remove any explosive gases, prepare and splice the fibers/cables, and then take the finished assembly to the rig-floor and attach the assembly to a pre-manufactured splice mandrel. The process of moving cables and system components takes time, and rig-time is very expensive. Any reduction in rig-time therefore results in significant savings.